


Gothic Voltron

by Momojiros_Girlfriend13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Werewolf Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momojiros_Girlfriend13/pseuds/Momojiros_Girlfriend13
Summary: Somethings going on with the ship. They need a new crystal and something strange is going on.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Gothic Voltron

Lance's POV  
Due to the crystal being overused it had shut down so the Paladins, Allura, Coran and the space mice were stuck floating around in Space waiting for the Balmera to pass by. Which according to Coran it will do in a couple of phoebes. Luckily, if the Galra do attack then the lions can still get out of their hangers however this castle is still a sitting duck. 

We recently got this new food goo that Hunk has been using and it tastes amazing. But, from 9:30-4:30 in Earth time I black out and remember anything except that I am up and about even if I don't meen to be. Another thing is I keep waking up inside the training deck curled yo with Keith. And when I say curled up it's as if I was a dog and Keith snuggled into me for heat and comfort. 

I have a feeling that it has something to do with the new food goo but I don't want to say anything and upset Hunk at the time as getting Coran mad at me as he said it wouldn't do anything to humans and altean. But then again Keith is part Galra and I am... well I'm a werewolf, always have been, always will be. I don't plan on telling the team anytime soon though the mice might have already told Allura. 

A couple quintants later, and I still don't know what is going on; in fact the situation is getting worse. Today, Hunk woke up with scratch marks all over him. I'm getting really worried me and Keith have been waking up are even waking up outside the training room. When we wake up it's super awkward and the worst thing is that little gremlin Pidge is always the one to find us and she always takes pictures for her blackmail folder. 

I was in my room getting ready for bed that night, when Allura called a meeting. I got to the bridge and surprisingly I wasn't the last one there. A few do ashes later and Keith walks in looking grumpier then usual. "What's you problem, Mullet?" 

"Shut up Lance, let's just get this meeting over with so I can get back to training."

"Why do you need to get back to training so quick all you do is train; in fact you've been training even more the usual." 

"Yeah, well at least I train stick-man."

“Yeah, well…”

“Boys!” Shiro yelled using his dad voice, “Can you please stop fighting so we can please get on with this meeting.”

“Yes,Dad,” me and Keith said at the same time.

We sat down and Allura stood up. “So as you all know we have a problem on our hands. That being Keith and Lance blacking out out then waking up cuddling. But that is not all today Hunk woke up covered in scratches and some of them were bleeding.”

“Are you saying it was us Princess,” I said gesturing between me and Keith.

“No Lance, that is not what I’m saying.”

“Then what are you saying Allura?” Pidge piped up.

“I’m saying, Pidge, that we might have a Galra on the castle.”

“Allura we know there is a Galra on tha castle what are you getting at?” ghunk chimed in with a confused expression.

“You guys knew there was a Galra in the castle and you didn’t inform me?” Allura asked, giving him a funny look.

“Allura if I might say,” Coran said stepping up, “I think that Number 1 is referrigng to the fact that Number 4 is part Galra.”

“Oh,” Allura said making an ‘o’ shape in her mouth, “I meant that isn’t Keith and isn’t part of the Blade of Marmora.”

“Ok, well I’m going to the training deck so I’ll let you know if I see anything suspicious,” Keith said getting up and walking out.

“Well then if mullet can leave then so can I,” I said standing up and following Keith.

I turned the corner and saw Keith heading into his room and not the training deck. I wanted to know what was going on so I waited a few dobashes and walked in.

As I walked into Keith’s room, Keith wasn’t there but a Galra with luminescent yellow eyes though still with Keith’s bright lavender irises. His skin was no longer it’s pale peach but now a smooth indigo fading into violet the further down the limbs. His ears are no longer on the side of his head and rounded but on top of his head, pointed and covered in Purple almost back fur: like a cat’s. He still had his awful mullet. Looking at his hands he still had his fingerless gloves on but his nails were now fine and sharp and (Judging by the marks on his arm) covered in his own purple blood.

“Oh my quiznak you look Galra,” I exclaimed, closing the door behind me.

“Look,” Keith says going back to his normal (human) emo self, “You don’t tell anyone that I ‘go Galra’ and I don’t tell anyone that you turn into a giant wolf, k?”

“Okay but Hunk knows I’m a werewolf so you don’t have to worry about him and Coran knows. In fact he sometimes runs around and plays with me in Kaltenecker’s paddock...wait how did you know?” I asked pointing at Keith once I fully registered what he had said.

“Look I know what you're gonna think but I’m not actually blacking out, I’m conscious and fully aware of what’s going on, and you're a werewolf?”

Keith’s POV

Lance has just told me he’s werewolf and now I’m staring at a wolf; the same wolf from the ‘blackout nights’. 

“Lance,” I say carefully tilting my head up slightly because he was that tall, “Are you going to tell the others about this?”

Lance cocked his head then spoke and I mean actually spoke, “Yes I am going to tell the others and I should stop blacking out now.”

“Come on then, you might also want to apologise to Hunk.”

“Why do I need to apologise to Hunk?”

“Well let’s just say you’re the reason he woke up covered in scratches.”

“Oh. ok.”

As we stepped into the corridor we noticed that the emergency power and finally gave out. It was eerily quiet as we walked down with no thrum of the engine. All you could hear was the soft pad of Lance’s paws and my light thuds from my shoes. Shadow’s kept creeping up on us and I have to admit I was a little scared. Lance seemed to sense my fear because he butted my head in a comforting manner.

When we walked into the Bridge you could hear the heavy thud of Shiro’s boots on the floor as he paced. With the team holding the altean equivalent to a candle shadow’s danced on the wall. It also gave a cosy feeling to the room. It illuminated their face’s to show their Lotor like ,almost a smirk, smile. I was worried at first but then I saw Pidge give Hunk some money. A smile graced my features for once because I knew everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading this. And if you would please give your opinions on this as it was originally written for school work and I would like people in the fandom to give me feedback. That would be amazing.


End file.
